


Listless Spring

by Miajah



Series: Fall Into Winter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Filth, Fluff and Smut, Google Maps is my friend, It's what's for dinner., M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miajah/pseuds/Miajah
Summary: Forty-three days, twelve hours and eleven minutes. That's how long Bucky and Steve had been gone from home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fall Into Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Listless Spring

Forty-three days, twelve hours and eleven minutes. That's how long Bucky and Steve had been gone from home. 

They were somewhere in the middle-east, that was about all Mae knew at this point. Supporting troops while taking on higher level missions for SHIELD. Tony was going back and forth from the region, heading back when there was sensitive technology involved and he always had the same update for Mae; "They're fine and send their love."

Initially it was only supposed to be a three week assignment, but something had led to another thing and their return date got pushed back. It was all confidential so Tony's updates were literally the only information Mae had about them and she hung on each of those six words every time. But she was keeping busy, throwing herself into her work for hours on end and working longer than even Tony would. She had to, otherwise she'd just be sitting. And waiting. 

In the workshop Mae tapped the stylus of her tablet on the table a couple of times, staring at the design of a new water filtering system that was tagged to be built in poverty stricken areas as one of the charity programs that Stark Industries was embarking on. If she ever got the design right.

Mae looked at her watch. Forty-three days, twelve hours and twenty-one minutes.

She put the stylus down and stood up, wandering out of the workshop and into the elevator, taking it up to her floor. 

After they got together six months ago, they started taking turns sleeping in each other's rooms. They eventually settled on Steve's room because he had the biggest bed and bathroom. Nothing much more than that had changed, they already lived together so it wasn’t difficult to come to the decision of staying in the one room. Mae still kept all of her belongings in her own room aside from some clothes here and there and her toothbrush. When Bucky felt unwell he would stay in his bedroom, but that seemed to be happening less and less as time went on. She wondered if he was doing alright, if Steve had kept him level and calm in the middle of the desert.

Mae flopped on the bed in Steve’s room and pulled a pillow into her chest, breathing deep and barely noticing the smell of Bucky's shampoo on it. It was two in the morning and Mae was slowly driving herself crazy.

Her phone was ringing. Or it was an alarm. Mae reached for the phone that was under one of the pillows and saw Dan's grumpy face coming up as the caller ID. Reluctantly, mostly because she was still half asleep, she answered the phone.

"Dan," Mae said as she cleared her throat free of the croaky voice.

"Don't tell me you're still sleeping, girl." Dan's disapproving voice greeted her. "It's seven in the morning, shouldn't you be up and working? Or is it different up in the ivory tower?"

"Stark isn't a morning person." Mae said and yawned before sitting up and looking out the window. "I work to his hours."

"Well can you ask him if I can borrow you for a few days?" Dan asked and Mae could hear the clanging of tools in the background. "I've got a commission come through and I've sourced the car, but I need to get it to the shop."

"What's the commission?"

"'68 Mercury Cougar." Dan said calmly but Mae's eyebrows just about hit the roof. She'd never worked on one before, but knew it was one of Dan's favourite cars.

"Now, would this be an original, a Dan Gurney Special or…"

"XR7-G" Dan said and Mae could hear the hint of excitement in the grizzly bastard's voice. Mae was certain that Dan wouldn't have said no to the commission if it were the other series, but the styling of the XR7-G was basically Dan's dream. Just over six hundred were built in the US, making them very rare and if in good condition, very valuable. "Problem is, it's apparently in a bad state. Will start, but needs some work before it'll drive the distance back into the city."

"How far?" Mae asked.

"Far side of West Virginia." Dan said and Mae hummed.

"Nine hours? Not so bad."

"I'd send my apprentice, but I don't have faith that he'd get it into a condition that would have it driving that distance. He's good at body work, but the car has some engine troubles." Dan said slowly and Mae knew he was still considering going himself. Problem was, aside from needing to run the shop, Dan was getting on in years and driving nine hours straight after having to work on a car was probably going to be a bit much.

"I'll run it past Tony," Mae said as she stood up and ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair. "Doubt it would be a problem. Then I'll hire a car and get out there tomorrow, can you send me the details of where I'm going?"

"I'll tell you now," Dan said.

"Text it to me?" Mae asked with a bit of disbelief.

"That will take me all day, just get a pen." Mae rolled her eyes. She didn't have pens in the bedroom, who has pens in the bedroom? She looked around and saw a small container with pens and pencils on Steve's desk along with a notepad. It was official, she was living with dinosaurs.

"Dan, it's just technology." Mae said and she had said it a million times before. Mostly when trying to convince him to upgrade anything in his shop.

"Yeah, well, so was the bomb they dropped on Hiroshima."

"Jesus Christ, Dan." Mae said under her breath as she drew a love-heart on the notepad to test if the pen worked. 

Forty-three days, seventeen hours and thirty-seven minutes.

Tony didn't mind. In fact, he was happy to get Mae's moody, gloomy, pining vibes out of the workshop for a few days. Mae thought she had been holding together pretty well, but apparently not. The next day she hired a car and loaded it with her tools and a travel bag. She would get out to the small town in one day, spend one fixing the car and then with any luck would get back by the end of the third. Easy.

Driving in New York was always a chore, she hated it really. Too many people and taxis. But once she cleared the worst of it Mae's mood began to lighten up. Passing the suburbs and eventually getting onto the open road, Mae felt great. She was blasting music and singing along, tapping on the steering wheel with the beat. 

A couple of hours and she was in Pennsylvania, a couple after that and she stopped for gas just before leaving the state. Taking the opportunity to stretch and walk for a handful of minutes before taking the obligatory 'I'm still alive' selfie and sending it to Tony. He'd probably see it hours later when he emerges from the workshop to get coffee.

The landscape had definitely changed from the cities and towns, one minute stopping for gas in a well populated area and the next she was driving through a state forest. Tall trees on either side throwing shadows across the road as the occasional car or truck passed her by as the roads grew from flat to rolling hills. 

Eventually Mae arrived at her destination in West Virginia, a small historic town on top of a hill, with beautiful views of a valley on one side and the beginning of mountains on the other. She pulled into a motel and checked in before finding directions for the farmstead the car was located at - not far from the motel at all. That evening she visited the farmstead, introducing herself to an older woman with work-worn hands.

The woman invited her in and offered her tea, her kindness showing through her personality as she insisted Mae made herself at home. The woman, Lucy, explained that her husband had kept the car for years and always intended it to be a project until he had died six months before. Lucy showed Mae the car, pulling a cover off to show the sleek lines of metal, untouched or modified from its original build.

"It's beautiful," Mae said and Lucy gave a queer smile. 

"Harry said the same thing when he first got it, he bought it from a dealer in '69. I swear the only thing he loved as much as me was this car." Lucy said as she leaned against the garage door and smiled wistfully. "He drove it everywhere until he was drafted, then when he came back he never touched it again. You have a husband?"

"No," Mae said and flashed a smile as she popped the hood for a quick look. 

"You have a man though, I know that smile." Lucy smiled as she sipped her tea, Mae got the feeling that she would have been the kind of woman that you'd never be able to keep a secret from. She reminded Mae of Nat in a sense. "Missing them a bit? Where is he?"

"Somewhere in the middle-east," Mae said as she shone her phone flashlight around the engine. She could spot a few things that would need to be fixed up in the morning, but nothing too terrible. 

"Serving?" Lucy asked and Mae dropped the hood again. 

"Yes, not sure when they're coming home yet." Mae said for conversation and the woman nodded in understanding. 

"My youngest is over there at the moment. You can't do anything but pray." Lucy said and Mae thanked her for her time, promising to be back in the morning and hopefully getting the car out of her hair by the afternoon. Lucy just tittered and told Mae to take her time, saying she'd be glad for the company.

By the time Mae found food and got back to the motel it was nearly nine o'clock in the evening. She was physically tired from driving all day, but still too awake to go to sleep. Her phone beeped with a message and it was Tony, a picture of him huddled over coffee with the caption _'Still alive, Kansas?'._ Mae responded with a selfie, her mocking Tony's standard pose of the peace sign while wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. After that she showered and flopped onto the hard motel bed. 

It had been forty-five days, four hours and twenty one minutes since she last saw Bucky or Steve.

All in all, the car was beautifully intact. The seats were a little torn in the leather and the panels and paint worn, the engine was a bit seized but nothing a day of maintenance couldn't set right. There were some concerns of the car overheating, but given they weren't in the middle of summer the car should have been able to make it back to Dan's without too much hassle. Mae would just have to make sure to stop every couple of hours to let it cool down, it would extend her trip but only by a little bit.

Another night in the motel and Mae dropped the hire car off at the local branch and caught the only taxi in town back to the farmstead. A quick thank-you to Lucy and Mae was in the car, starting it smoothly with a low rumble from the engine and pulling the car out of the garage for the first time in years, probably.

On the road Mae was listening to the local AM radio, the stereo too old to be able to plug anything in or hook up her own music. The interior was still original, right down to the wooden shift knob with the golden 'running cat' on it. The problem being with older cars, is that they were older cars and without any modern comfort features. So the ride was bumpy, seats hard and generally cold from the crisp early spring air. 

Her fingers a bit chilled, Mae turned on the heater and waited for the warm air. When none came she flicked it off and back on again, the car shuddering slightly but nothing coming through. With a grumble Mae settled back in the seat, she'd have to get her jumper from her bag when she pulled over for a break.

At a quiet and lonely gas station that had the owner sitting out the front in an old chair smoking a cigarette, Mae refilled and waited about fifteen minutes until the car had cooled. As she had figured before, the damned thing was overheating. But it was doing so quicker than she predicted. When she was ready to hit the road again, the car wouldn't start, the problem taking her a good few hours to work through before she could get going again.

By the evening, Mae had only just made it back to the large forest that marked the halfway point. The trees making it darker by obscuring the sun as it set on the horizon. Mae drove through a long bend, the end of it cresting up a sharp hill. The car shuddered unhappily, the engine coughing as it stalled.

“Oh for fuck sake,” Mae cursed as she pulled to the side, coasting clear of the road and into a clearing in case a car or truck came flying around the bend. She popped the hood and got out of the car, the cold air bracing as she strode to the front and tentatively touched at the hood. It was hot, and looking closer she could see the start of steam coming from underneath. “Christ, don’t do this now.” Mae complained to the car, it was almost completely dark and she didn’t fancy trying to fix the damn thing with just her phone for a flashlight.

Covering her hands with her jumper sleeves she managed to open the hood with only one potential burn and a litany of curse words, but what she could see was not promising at all. Flicking on her phone flashlight she peered into the mechanics, checking the standard things and getting more and more of a realisation that it would be another few hours of solid work to get it going again.

Her phone flashed a warning of low battery and Mae sighed and turned off the light, thinking to send a quick text to Tony and letting him know that she’d be much later than planned, but the reception was non-existent. 

“This is good,” Mae talked to herself, “Stuck in a forest in the middle of the night and I can’t call anyone. This is fine.” She sighed and leaned against the car for a second before the cold drove her to the boot so she could pull out another shirt. She hadn’t exactly packed heavily, but at least another shirt would help keep her warm. She slid into the passenger seat and closed the door, breathing into her hands to warm them up. One last check of her phone before she turned it off to save the last bit of battery. It was eight o’clock. It had been forty-seven days, three hours and fifty-one minutes and she was stranded.

  
  


Sleep wasn’t happening. Not only was the car uncomfortable, but it was _cold_. Mae was breathing steam, shivering and she kept her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her fingers tucked up into her armpits. A part of her wanted to try and find reception and call someone, but she knew that as cold as she was in the car she would have been freezing outside. Not to mention there was no guarantee she’d get far enough to get out of the dead zone. She’d be an idiot to leave the car to brave the cold and dark.

It had to be midnight by now, or thereabouts. The moon was slowly rolling across the night sky that was blanketed with millions of stars, Mae thought idly that at least the view was good as her ears picked up on a low rumble of a vehicle. A large car rumbled past quickly, too quick for Mae to get out and flag them down. She swore and leaned over to try and turn the engine again, nothing. Barely even a shudder. 

Shivering, she curled up on the seat again, twisting until she had her knees to her chest and her arms pressed against her stomach tight. Her muscles were aching now, tired from tensing with shivers and chattering teeth. She knew with sharp clarity that it was a bad situation, at best she’d probably end up sick and she didn’t want to think about the worst.

Headlights slowly peeled around from the trees behind her and she glanced at them in the rearview mirror before turning in her seat to look closer. The headlights were high, meaning it was a larger car, but they were blinding and she couldn’t see anything past them. Either way, the car had pulled up behind her and was idling. Mae hesitated for a moment, unsure about leaving the safety of the car. But her shaking hand reached for the handle and opened the car door, the rest of her following as she stepped out. The light still bleaching her vision she held her hand up to block it, hearing a car door close as she took a step forward, trying to see who was approaching. But could only see a silhouette of a man. 

“Hello?” Mae called out with a rasping voice and saw a hand reach out and grab the hand she was blocking the light with, a spike of panic and Mae gripped the man’s wrist, pulling him forward and kneeing him in the stomach before he could get a hold on her. The man doubled over with a grunt and Mae heard laughing from the other side of the car, it was a laugh she knew well.

“I told you to be careful,” the man who laughed said and Mae spun on her heels to look for the source of the voice. A couple of steps forward and she saw Bucky leaning against his car, a wide grin on his face. 

“Bucky?” Mae was surprised and not completely convinced that she wasn’t hallucinating. 

“Hey, doll.” He said with a soft voice and smile, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the car. Mae’s mind clicked with realisation and she spun to look at the man who she had kneed in the stomach, Steve was half bent over and bracing himself on his thighs as he looked to her with a breathless laugh. 

“Oh my god, Steve!” Mae rushed to him, gently putting her hands on his shoulders to help him stand upright. “I’m sorry-” Steve pulled her into his chest, embracing her tightly and pressing his face into her hair.

“Not much you could do to hurt him, doll.” Bucky said as he walked up and put his arms around them. 

“What are you- what-” Mae stammered, the cold and shock of seeing them settling in. She was shaking and barely holding back tears. Steve hushed her, placing gentle kisses wherever he could reach. 

“You’re freezing,” Steve said with a thick voice, his face still hidden from her. He reached to his chest, intending to undo his jacket before Bucky’s hand stopped him.

“It’s twenty-eight degrees,” Bucky said as he unzipped his own hoodie and began to shuck it off. “Anything below zero celcius and you start showing signs of PTSD. You know that. So keep yours on.” Bucky said sternly as he draped his hoodie around Mae’s shoulders. She shrugged it on gratefully before pulling him close and kissing him. 

The smell of aftershave, metal and gun oil and Mae was beginning to cry. Breaking their kiss her breath hitched and Bucky pressed his forehead against hers, letting her run her fingers along his jawline. Her hands were shaking from more than the cold as she began to worry that he’d disappear in an instant. Steve pressed against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently hushing her as she quietly wept.

“We’re back, doll.” Bucky said softly. “Sorry we’re late.”

“I know we said three weeks, but-” Steve’s voice trailed off and Bucky finished for him.

“We stumbled on something big, couldn’t leave until the job was done.”

“Forty-seven days,” Mae said with a choked voice and Steve pressed a kiss to her head. “Forty seven days and eight hours-”

“-and fifty three minutes.” Steve finished for her. “I thought Buck and I were the only ones counting.” 

“We got home this morning, but SHIELD hadn’t sent ahead word that we were on our way back.” Bucky said. “We _may_ have conned Jarvis into letting us see your phone location, then it disappeared and we jumped straight into the car. Lucky you left the notepad with the address on Steve’s desk or we might have taken the wrong roads.”

“We can catch up out of the cold,” Steve said, noticing that Mae was still trembling. It wasn’t just from the cold though, Mae was barely keeping it together through the surge of relief at having them back. “Reckon we can tow the car to that motel we passed?”

“Won’t be hard.” Bucky agreed. “Doll, get into our car, the heating is on.”

“And call Tony,” Steve added, “He’s been hounding us on the hour.”  
  
  


With her car being towed behind them, they drove another ten miles to a motel that was on the edge of the forest. Bucky had taken the wheel and let Steve curl up on the back seat with Mae, the two of them keeping each other warm while they dozed. Although the heating was keeping the car warm, Steve was still jerking awake with shaking hands. Mae took them in hers and cradled them between their bodies, trying to help fend off the night terrors that the cold could bring.

“Hey,” Bucky called softly from the front seat, stirring the both of them awake. “I’ll go in and get us a room. Keep an eye on her, Steve.”

“Will do.” Steve replied, suddenly alert. Mae was still sleepy, tucked under his arm and wearing Bucky’s hoodie that was too big for her. Blinking awake, Mae looked up and caught Steve’s smile before he kissed her gently. 

“Are you alright?” Mae asked as she rubbed her eyes free of sleep. He gave her a thoughtful smile, reaching out to cup her cheek before sliding his hand into her hair and guiding her close to give her a second, longer kiss.

“Just glad to be back,” Steve said with a tired, raspy voice. “Thought about you every day.”

“I missed you.” Mae said with a sigh. “I knew when we got together that you’d be going away a lot, but that was hard.”

“It won’t always be like that,” Steve said quietly as if he didn’t believe in his own words. His fingertips tracing along her arm pressed just a little harder as he looked out of the car window. “But I can’t promise that we won’t have to do it again.”

“I know,” Mae said as she pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “It’s what I get for falling in love with a couple of superheroes. As long as you’re both alright? You both came home without getting hurt?”

“Nothing permanent, nothing scarring.” Steve said lowly. “Buck had an episode or two. The first when we were delayed for the second time, he was over being in the desert and was looking forward to coming home. I told him not to build his hopes up, but he’s always been like that. I practically had to pin him for a good few hours until it was safe to let him up.”

“The second?” Mae asked and Steve swallowed thickly, glancing out the car windows again as if on alert.

“Too much fighting. Pushed himself too far.” Steve said simply and Mae gave him a worried look to which he just shook his head. “Nothing to be done, we weren’t going to extract him in the middle of the firefight. Too dangerous. But he came back pretty quickly.” The man in question walked out of the motel office with a key in his hand, pulling open the back door of the car and shooting a boyish smile to the both of them.

“Got one of the rooms with a kitchen and two queen beds. We may be the only guests here.” Bucky said and looked around the empty carpark. “Just to be sure, I’m going to do a quick walk around, if you wanna get into the room and warm up?” He held the key out and Mae took it from him, noting the big number three on the tag. “Mae, make sure he either goes straight to bed or for a hot shower. He’s been too cold for too long.”

“Yes sir,” Mae said and gave him a wink, kissing his cheek as she stepped out of the truck. His beard growth scratched against her lips and the feeling lingered as Steve stepped out of the truck and rounded it to stand close to Mae. 

“Go on, don’t linger here.” Bucky said firmly as he took off in the opposite direction of the office, sticking to the shadows as he kept a sharp ear for any signs of other guests. 

Mae took Steve’s hand and guided him along the concrete path to number three. Steve took the key from her and opened the door, pushing it open slowly and using his enhanced hearing to listen for any would-be ambushers. He took a couple of steps in and pushed open the bathroom door, the only other room, and when he was satisfied he gave Mae a nod.

“That’s not a habit either of you are going to shake anytime soon is it?” Mae asked but it wasn’t vindictive. “Checking every corner for assassins.”

“Better to be safe.” Steve replied, a bit closed off. Mae knew he was always open to talking about Bucky, Bucky’s needs, Bucky’s habits and triggers. But he didn’t talk about himself nearly so much. Mae learned to watch for the more subtle hints with Steve. Wringing his hands in private or the tensing of his jaw and shoulders in public. 

“One day maybe,” Mae said and he gave her a soft, uncertain smile. “You two can retire and we’ll live on a farm or something.” Steve chuckled, stepping close to wrap his arms around her waist. 

“A farm? Not sure two Brooklyn boys could handle that.”

“You two can handle anything.” Mae said confidently. “Besides, Brooklyn has changed. Might not be the best place if we ever decide to do the whole family thing.”

“Is that what you want?” He asked timidly as if he was worried about scaring her off. “Kids and the rest of it?”

“Not right away,” Mae chuckled. “We could start small, get a dog.” Steve smiled and drew her head in to rest against his chest. 

“We’d need our own place for that.” Steve mused. “Tony would flip if there were animals in the Tower. Let alone kids.” Bucky chose that moment to walk in, closing and locking the door behind him. 

“No one around, just us.” He said and gave them a measured look. “What’s this about kids? And why aren’t you in bed warming up?” Mae stepped out of Steve’s arms and moved to the bed, pulling the covers and sheets from the tight tuck roughly and giving the bed a cursory bug check. The motel wasn’t hideous, but she wasn’t ready to trust the owners blindly. 

“We were talking about our retirement, if it ever happens.” Steve said and watched Mae keenly as she kicked off her shoes and pushed her jeans past her hips. “Farms and kids or dogs.”

“What age do people retire nowadays? Seventy?” Bucky asked and turned on the bedside lamp, switching off the main lights before beginning to strip. “We’re already past retirement age.”

“Somehow I don’t think it counts.” Steve chuckled and joined in pulling off any clothes that would be uncomfortable to sleep in. “Always something to fight.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Bucky grumbled and slid into the bed, holding the quilt up for Mae who climbed in and settled in the very middle, curling up on Bucky’s warm chest with a sigh of contentedness. “I’d want to get married first though.”

“Really?” Steve seemed surprised as he lay down on the other side of Mae, pressing close so she was flanked by hot flesh on all sides.

“You know that.” Bucky pointed out. “Just because I get distracted by pretty dames, doesn’t mean that I don’t want to settle down and do things right.”

“Distracted by who now?” Mae asked sleepily and Bucky laughed beneath his breath. “You’d better not be getting distracted.”

“How could I? Given what’s in my arms right now.” He said smoothly and kissed her, Mae humming happily as her eyes began to close against her will. Nuzzling against his chest she let out a yawn and complained a little. She was right where she wanted to be, in bed with the both of them, but it had to be in the early morning and she was damned tired.

“Get some sleep, Buck.” Steve said, his own voice deeper from exhaustion. 

“We’re in no hurry to get back, right?” Bucky asked and Steve flashed him a contented smile. They had no plans on rushing back to SHIELD at all. 

Mae was under the car the next morning, wrench in hand as she swore at the cursed machine. She had woken up early, before the guys even, so she snuck out and started on repairing the Cougar. Eventually the guys woke up and made their way outside to help but she shooed them away and told them to relax. 

In the empty car park, Bucky and Steve were throwing a baseball they had found somewhere, they had started off throwing at an acceptable pace, but as it went on they started moving further and further away. 

“Rita Hayworth,” Steve said as he caught the ball, tossing it back with ease and making Bucky jump a little to get it. 

“Vivien Leigh,” Bucky replied and threw the ball back, Steve catching it with a slap of his palm on the rubber.

“Okay, Katherine Hepburn?” Steve asked and Bucky let out a sound as if he was thinking or calculating a difficult equation in his head.

“Nah, still Vivien.” He said and Mae started to catch on to the conversation.

“Hedy Lamarr!” Mae shouted out and Steve gave a laugh.

“She’s got the same taste in women as you do, Buck.” Steve said and Bucky let out a chuckle. 

“It’s called ‘good taste’.” Bucky quipped and Steve made an unhappy sound, the ball bouncing onto the ground and rolling towards where Mae was lying. Steve jogged over and knelt, picking up the ball before looking under the car at Mae and giving a smile.

“Tight fit under here,” he said and watched for a moment as Mae gave him a wink and replaced a part from the car. “You sure you don’t need any help? I can pass tools. I also give pretty good pep talks.”

“I’ve heard they’re inspirational.” Mae said and flashed a grin at him before reaching a grease covered hand up to scratch at her cheek, likely leaving a streak of dirt on her face considering the admiring look Steve was giving her. Another pair of shoes next to Steve and then Bucky was leaning down, his hair hanging freely as he looked at the mechanics of the car and then back to Mae. 

“The pep talks are alright.” Bucky admitted. “But Steve wouldn’t know a wrench from a hammer. He’s a bit of a bimbo.”

“You hurt my feelings, Buck.” Steve drawled before looking to Mae with a faint pout. “He’s been unbearable for the last three weeks.”

“ _Me_?” Bucky protested. “Should I tell Mae what you got up to in our tent last week?” Mae raised an eyebrow at Steve who looked aside and blushed. “Yeah I didn’t think so.” Bucky mumbled and Mae looked at the both of them with a secretive smile. 

“I missed you two.” She said simply before turning back to her work. Bucky lightly slapped at Steve’s chest, telling him to go long as he sprinted to the far side of the car park, jumping to catch the ball before cheering at his own efforts.  
  
  


“Why are you putting oil in?” Bucky said grumpily from the small kitchenette in the motel room. Mae was in the bathroom, fresh out of the shower and grease free, giving her shirt a backpackers wash in the sink. No laundry facilities? No problem. There was a sink, she’d make do. 

The car was at least halfway ready for the return trip, but the guys had asked her often enough to leave it for the day and just spend time with them. She got the feeling they weren’t in a hurry to get back to New York at all.

“It’s pasta, you put oil and salt in the water.” Steve said and Mae could almost count down in her head before Bucky gave an incredulous reply.

“Oil _floats_.” Bucky said and Mae could hear banging. “It’s just going to sit on the top, the pasta will be on the bottom-”

“Do you want to take over?” Steve asked harshly. “Or do you want some god damn dinner?”

“Should I cook?” Mae asked as she walked out of the room and both the men said _no_ in unison. “O-kay.” Mae mumbled to herself before flopping on the bed.

“ _Bucky,_ seriously, get out of the way.” Steve hissed in exasperation as Bucky floated around him, generally getting in the way and trying to interfere. Mae heard a bang, a sound of someone being slammed against the kitchenette and looked up to see Steve pressing Bucky against the cabinets, hands on his wrists and kissing him roughly. “You’re acting like a brat.” Steve scolded him and Bucky grinned.

“It’s fun to get a rise out of you.” Bucky said and pressed against Steve who quietly groaned. “What, you’re gonna put me in my place?” Steve blushed, casting a side glance at Mae as if he were worried about being caught in the act. Bucky noticed the glance and frowned, shaking his wrists free of Steve’s grasp he pushed the blonde back and stalked out of the small kitchen and towards the bed. “Christ, Steve, you know Mae isn’t going to judge you. We share a bed for god’s sake.”

Steve tried to stop Bucky but was rebuffed, the brunette easily batting away the hand that reached for him. Steve looked to Mae with wide eyes for help, worried about Bucky’s reaction. Mae kept quiet, letting him figure it out on his own.

“I know,” Steve said, cheeks pink and his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He seemed ashamed. “But we’ve never- not in front of her.” Bucky glared at Steve who looked to the floor and when Bucky turned to leave the room, Mae felt the need to step in and mediate.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Mae stood and stopped Bucky from walking further away, her hands on his hips tightly as she met his eyes with determination and then looked to Steve for an explanation.

“Bullshit war-era homophobia-” Bucky began spitefully and Steve threw his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“Buck I _just_ kissed you-”

“Sure, before realising that Mae was in the room. Then you treat me like a dirty secret. Like you’re ashamed to be seen with me.” Bucky moved to walk away but Mae held him fast. He shook his head and put his hands on hers gently, something to anchor himself to. “I thought we had been making progress on this, you certainly weren’t afraid to touch me the last few weeks.”

“Buck,” Steve spoke softly and took a couple of steps closer. “I’m not- _ashamed_. I’d never feel that way when it comes to you. But I _do_ worry about our relationship with Mae and being physical with you is something we haven’t done in front of her before.” Steve braved another couple of steps, coming close to Bucky and taking one of his hands. “We’ve just come back from a long mission and it’s put me on edge. I didn’t intend on making you feel rejected and I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t have to be one way when we’re all together and another when we’re not.” Bucky sounded like he was actively trying to calm himself down and have a rational conversation. “I know it was hard back then-”

“It was illegal,” Steve spoke harshly before his expression melted into one of sadness. He looked to Mae to explain. “It was illegal to be gay in the forties, what some people went through-” he cut himself off and Mae took his hand and pulled him closer. “If someone found out-”

“I’ve heard stories,” Mae had never experienced how it would have been for people back then, so she didn’t say that she understood. She learned pretty quickly that she _didn’t_ really understand a lot of experiences that Bucky or Steve would. “But I want you to know that regardless of what it was like back then, or even now, I love the both of you. I would never push you away for showing affection to each other.”

“I know that, logically.” Steve looked to the floor and scuffed his show on the carpet. “But after spending weeks on mission and having to hide it, having to be quiet… brought back old habits, I guess.” Bucky huffed and pulled Steve closer by the back of his head, nuzzling against his cheek and kissing him gently.

“I’m not gonna force you into something you’re not comfortable with.” Bucky reassured him and Steve gripped at the brunette’s shirt before burying his face into the curve of Bucky’s neck. Steve let out a shuddering sigh.

“I do… want you.” Steve said, letting go of Bucky’s shirt and slipping his hands underneath the fabric to graze along Bucky’s skin. “Both of you, I’m amazed I’ve held out this long.” Steve pulled back to meet Bucky’s eyes for a moment before kissing him, a messy, passionate kiss that dragged a moan from the brunette and left him gazing wantonly when Steve pulled back. “Coming home can be as hard as leaving sometimes, you know?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Bucky said roughly as he slipped an arm around Steve’s waist, keeping him close in case he decided to back away. “I feel it too sometimes, that we haven’t quite left the battle. But we have to push for a sense of normalcy and for me that’s being with the both of you. If that doesn’t feel right for you-” Steve cut him off with another kiss, making sure that his feelings on the topic were clear. Blindly, Steve reached out and pulled Mae closer, his hand slipping up to press between her shoulder blades as he broke the kiss with Bucky and leaned down to give her one just as passionate.

“I need you on the bed,” Steve said to Mae darkly, his voice giving little room for negotiation. Mae broke from them and sat on the bed, resting against the headboard. Bucky cast a glance at Mae before Steve dragged his attention back to himself with both his hands on the man’s jaw. Steve kissed Bucky openly and passionately, pressing hard against the man and showing him the depth of his need. 

Steve began to walk Bucky backwards towards the bed, biting and sucking at the brunette’s neck before pushing him onto the mattress and urging him to lay back against Mae. Bucky did so, letting Mae wrap her arms around him and kiss him as he looked up to her. 

A choked moan and Bucky and Mae looked up to see Steve popping open the button of Bucky’s jeans. His expression one of lust and apprehension as he eased down the fly and freed Bucky’s erection.

“Have I ever told you how much I enjoy that you’ve stopped wearing underwear?” Steve asked and Bucky chuckled, watching keenly as the blonde leaned down and licked a thick stripe along his shaft. Bucky tensed and cursed under his breath, his hands running along Mae’s thighs, seeking something to anchor to.

“You don’t have to-” Bucky began but was cut off when Steve took the head of his cock into his mouth. Bucky arched, one hand reaching out to grip at Steve’s shoulder as he moaned. “Christ, Steve that feels good.” 

Mae slid her hands underneath Bucky’s shirt, scratching lightly along his skin, knowing it was something he’s always enjoyed. He moaned and looked up to her again, his eyes rapidly becoming unfocussed as Steve bobbed his head up and down.

Slowly Bucky relaxed into the feel of Mae’s hands and Steve’s mouth, little breathy groans spilling from his throat as Steve lavished attention on him. Occasionally jerking when Steve paid attention to a sensitive area. Throughout the act Steve was keenly aware of the man under his hands, his reactions and worries. Steve needed this to be all for Bucky, to show him that he wasn’t ashamed or afraid of the man. The exact opposite, in fact.

Bucky tensed beneath Mae’s hands as Steve let out a moan, the vibrations of his voice shooting a thrill along Bucky’s skin. 

“Fuck, Steve-” Bucky groaned and palmed at the blonde hair, thumb tracing along Steve’s cheekbone. Steve glanced up, eyes lidded as he slid the length along his tongue. 

Bucky’s head fell back, his eyes screwed shut and lip caught between his teeth. Mae kissed him, gently coaxing him to open and let her slip her tongue past his lips. He groaned loudly from his throat, the hand on her thigh gripping tightly as he writhed beneath their attention. 

“I’m gonna-” Bucky stuttered and tried to push Steve back. Steve easily moved the other man’s hand away and doubled his efforts, obscene sounds coming from the both of them as Bucky shuddered and came with a shout, spilling into the blonde’s mouth.

Steve pulled away, shifting closer to kneel between Bucky’s splayed legs and popped open the button of his jeans, pulling out his erection with a relieved moan. One hand bracing himself against the headboard, Steve leaned in and kissed Mae and then Bucky. The intimate taste of Bucky fresh on his lips. 

Steve dragged the length of his erection along Bucky’s, making the brunette gasp from the sensitive sensation. Gripping the two of them in his hand, Steve pumped them both, their breaths stuttering.

“I want to fuck you,” Steve rasped agaisnt Bucky’s parted lips. “I want to fuck you while you fuck her.” Bucky’s cheeks pinked lightly as he met Steve’s eyes, wordlessly he nodded before Steve pressed a crushing kiss to his lips. 

Pulling back, Steve ushered Bucky from leaning against Mae, giving them the opportunity to reach for her and feverishly pull and tug at her clothes. Mae helped them along, keening at their hands that stroked and pinched her skin. Steve left the task of undressing Mae to Bucky and quickly shed his own clothes, walking to his bag and rummaging for a second before finding what he wanted. By the time he dropped the box of condoms and the lube on the bed, Bucky had Mae’s leg hooked over his shoulder as he laved her sex relentlessly with his tongue.

Tugging off Bucky’s jeans was easy despite his distraction, and within a minute Steve had poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, pressing gently against his entrance until Bucky relaxed. Bucky choked and moaned as Steve pressed further, pressing his forehead to Mae’s abdomen as he took steadying breaths.

“Talk to me, Buck.” Steve said softly and Bucky rolled his hips, moaning as the finger slid in further.

“It’s good,” Bucky rasped, turning his attention back to Mae. Steve slowly added another finger, shamelessly enjoying the sounds of pleasure falling from Bucky and Mae’s lips. Steve pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s chest, bodily lifting the man until he was upright on his knees. Bucky leaned back heavily on Steve’s chest, shuddering when Steve mouthed at his neck and gave his cock a gentle stroke.

“Are you gonna fuck her for me?” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear and the brunette nodded, his gaze hazy as he raked his eyes over Mae. Steve tore a condom packet open with his teeth, telling Bucky to keep still as he reached down and rolled it on his friend smoothly. Bucky bit back a long moan, enjoying the heat of Steve’s palm as he stroked him. 

With one strong pull Steve dragged Mae closer by her leg, letting go of Bucky and urging him to sink into her wet heat slowly. Bucky kissed her deeply, canting his hips as he slid into her with a loud moan. Mae ran her hands along his chest, feeling the hard muscles twitch and flex under her fingertips.

Steve put a gentling hand on Bucky’s hips, stopping his thrust at the apex. Bucky let out a shuddering breath and bit down on Mae’s neck gently, urging himself to be patient instead of following his instincts to fuck her with abandon.

“Not yet, Buck.” Steve said, guessing at his urges. He pressed his fingers into Bucky again, bringing forth a harsh grunt of pleasure from the brunette before pulling away and running the head of his cock teasingly along his entrance. 

“God, Steve,” Bucky choked as he tried to chase the pressure, his hips held fast in Steve’s unrelenting grip. “Hurry.”

Taking pity on the man, Steve pressed in slowly, letting Bucky get used to his size as he writhed and keened between the two of them. Bucky was panting harshly, almost begging for relief as Steve filled him. Bracing himself up on straight arms, Bucky took long, steadying breaths as Steve held him. His hand running along the brunette’s chest comfortingly. 

“How does that feel, doll?” Steve asked Bucky, the teasing nickname enough to make Bucky huff a laugh. 

“Like I’m going to lose my mind all over again.” Bucky rasped and groaned when he managed to roll his hips a fraction. “Christ, Steve, please just fuck me.” Slowly sliding out, Steve dragged a whimpering sound from Bucky before thrusting back in with a groan. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Steve rasped as he set a slow rhythm, guiding Bucky’s hips as he controlled how hard and fast he fucked Mae. “Touch her,” he ordered and it took Bucky a moment and a particularly pointed thrust to comply, reaching in front of himself to stroke Mae’s clit gently. Her voice pitching up as he did. 

Between them Bucky was panting harshly, trying desperately to break from Steve’s controlled rhythm and chase pleasure. But Steve was unrelenting in his control, enjoying how his lover was unravelling from his attention. Mae’s breath quickened as she began to reach her peak, Bucky groaning loudly as she tightened around him.

“Steve,” Mae gasped, “harder.”

“God, please,” Bucky begged and Steve let out a deeply masculine groan, slamming into Bucky at an unforgiving pace, the two in front of him tensing as Mae arched her back and came, followed by Bucky and finally Steve.

The three of them stilled, the sounds of their shaking breaths thick in the air. 

“I love you,” Steve rasped, his voice cracking as he held Bucky tightly and reached for Mae’s hand.

“We love you,” Bucky said in return. Pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek.  
  
  


Mae pulled the troublesome car into the large garage of Dan’s workshop, stepping out with a stretch before Dan walked up to her with a rare smile. 

“She’s beautiful,” Dan said, admiring the car. Mae handed him the keys and he bounced them in the palm of his hand.

“She’s all yours.” Mae said and his smile grew wider.

“Didn’t have any trouble getting back?” He asked and Mae shook her head.

“Not at all.”

At the tower the team was finally all back together and sitting down on the lounges. Clint had wrangled the remote from Thor and put on an action movie, arguing that the movie was a classic and that Thor needs to appreciate late 1980s cinema.

Mae was tucked up on the corner of the lounge with her legs resting on Bucky who was running a thumb along the outside of her knee. Steve came up with a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table, glancing at the two of them with a smile. Bucky made to move, to scoot over so Steve could sit on the far side of Mae like he usually would, but Steve touched his shoulder, urging him to stop. Instead Steve sat next to Bucky, lifting his arm up and over the man’s shoulders and settled in closely to him. Then, without prompting, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky looked at him in surprise before a smile crept onto his face. He leaned into Steve’s chest, Keeping Mae close as the movie started.

“Glad to be back, Cap?” Clint asked casually and Steve let out a long sigh.

“More than,” Steve said and ran his hand along Mae’s leg. “I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Google was my best friend for this fic.
> 
> Keep an eye out for the third part of the series, it's full of drama and angst and I'm sure you'll hate me by the end of it!


End file.
